Starry Eyed Surprise
by OrgasmicOreoCookie
Summary: Hoshiyo comes across a mysterious man, Shinji, and falls in love. Arrancar are after her, Shinigami need to analyze her, and these weird things happen after her mother's dissapearance, and gods and goddesses of Mount Olympus are trying to keep her safe.
1. THE LEGEND

THE LEGEND

A long time ago, people would make up stories so their children would eventually go to sleep. But in each story, the main character was either a god or goddess, and in the majority of the stories back then, there was a goddess named Hoshi. Hoshi is the goddess of the stars. She is one of the major gods/goddesses that can help people drift to sleep. And typically, she is gorgeous, just like her mother, Tsuki, who is goddess of the moon, and also like her father, Dianichi, god of the Great Sun.

Tsuki and Dianichi loved their daughter very much, and would keep her locked up in her room, wanting her to stay forever protected from the evils that the world has to offer. Hoshi hated being locked up, she didn't care if she was sucked into the evils of the world. Well, one day, she escaped with her parents completely oblivious. Hoshi, while she was traveling, fell in love with a male mortal. Since she couldn't stay with him, she'd visit him once a day. Yet, she was later caught and banned from Mount Olympus and started to live with her boyfriend, later marrying him. Hoshi loved her husband to death, and having seven children that are half gods/goddesses. But the worst happened, her husband died. Hoshi was devastated and was later forced back in Mount Olympus with people adopting her children. Hoshi was mortified because she's immortal and spent all her time in the stars. And nowadays, they say whenever it rains at night, they say it's Hoshi's crying in grief over the loss of her most beloved, her husband.


	2. CHAPTER 1: TRANSFERRING

CHAPTER 1: TRANSFERRING

"Did you hear Keiko?" Kimiko asked Keiko as they hung out in the corner of the classroom, away from everyone else, "What?" Keiko asked. "Well, this is just what I heard, but I heard that that Hoshiyo girl from class 3 is transferring!" Kimiko whispered. "You're serious? But why would she transfer? She's so nice and everyone likes her!" Keiko complained in a hush tone of voice as Kimiko sighed. "Some, or should I say the majority of the girls in the classes have been making fun of and talking smack about her. It's probably because some of the girls thought that she was a threat, and really made a major blow in her self-esteem. But I'm probably just talking out of my ass." Kimiko said in a hushed voice.

"I can't believe it! Do you know which high school she's going to?" Keiko asked.

"Well, I also heard that she's leaving Kanagawa Prefecture to go to Karakura High School."

"What? You're serious?"

"Yeah."

"But Karakura Town is on the other side of Japan!"

"I know. But she probably just wants to get away, far away, from these girls."

"I know that, but why not just go to another high school here?"

"She probably just doesn't want to see these girls' faces again, and also doesn't want to be confronted by them."

"That's sick."

"It is. Let's just hope her life turns out for the better."

"But…didn't her mother just disappear out of the blue?"

"Yup."


	3. CHAPTER 2: HOSHIYO

CHAPTER 2: HOSHIYO

She always made heads turn and snap. Hoshiyo's mother did, not Hoshiyo herself. Her mother, Hoshiko, was very beautiful, and Hoshiyo doesn't look like her mother very much. Hoshiyo stands about 5'7" with pale brown hair that goes up to her shoulder blades with two pink bows on the sides of her head, with cute violet colored hues. When she was in Kanagawa Prefecture, her uniform looked something like Kisa Sohma's, from Fruits Baskets. Hoshiyo's mother had platinum blond shoulder length hair with shining hazel eyes, standing 5'10". Hoshiko normally wore long skirts, lacey yet trendy tank tops, and high heels. Hoshiyo has a quiet sweet voice while Hoshiko sounds like an angel. Can you see the resemblance? And in case nobody had gotten that that was sarcasm my friend. Dai, Hoshiyo's father was different as well. His hair was tousled and a coffee brown in color, also with hazel eyes, standing about 6'3" with a deep voice. People wonder still if she was actually adopted when she wasn't. Her full name is Wakahisa Hoshiyo.


	4. CHAPTER 3: MOVING DAY

CHAPTER 3: Moving Day

Sweat formed on her forehead as she grunted softly, letting the box drop softly on the ground. Hoshiyo sighed, wiping her forehead. Her father walked into the room, "Hoshi, finished bringing in the boxes?" Dai asked Hoshiyo, who had just sat down upon one of the sturdier boxes and nodded. "Good! You might want to unpack, since tomorrow is the first day of school!" Dai said happily, leaving the room. Hoshiyo had started to unpack.

Summer, the last day is today. Hoshiyo and her father spent the majority of summer vacation going on cruises or going to amusement parks. They had started moving earlier today at seven in the morning, driving, and they got to their new house eight hours later. It was very tiresome, and they had finally unpacked everything out of the moving trucks and into the house.

After another hour had passes, Hoshiyo had everything unpacked. Her bedroom was medium sized, not too big, not too small. Her bed was in the middle of the room, up against the wall with soft pink covers with a soft pink comforter. She had two large soft pink pillows on the bed that had turquoise hearts stitched on it with gold thread, two hot pink medium sized pillows up against the two large ones, two small turquoise pillows with pink hearts on it up against the medium ones, and one pink heart pillow in the middle of them. The four posts on the bed are a turquoise in color and reach up to the ceiling. The canopy is sunshine yellow in color with yellow tassels hanging from them. And above the two large pillows is a small mirror that actually in the shape of a sun.

The floor is just wood and the walls are somewhat of a plum color and somewhat of an orchid color. Hanging from the ceiling are yellow beads that hang down to the top of the two large pillows on her bed. Connected to the beads are purple cloths in the shape of a rectangle with light bulbs inside of them that hang at the sides of the beds. There is also a small lamp next to the bed with a weird squiggly shape for the metal pipe and for the lampshade is sunshine yellow, as usual. The lamp is planted on top of a small fuzzy pink rug. Behind the lampshade up against the wall are three boxes. The large zebra striped one on the bottom is labeled 'MOM'. The medium sized tiger striped one on top of the zebra one is labeled 'DAD'. And lastly, the smallest one on top is leopard printed with the words labeled 'ME' on it. Inside are pictures books and items that all three have used.

Up against the wall next to the door to the hallway and near the weird shaped lamp is a large bookshelf. The bookshelf is chockfull of books with little states, pictures, and items all over it.

And lastly, and strangely, is the window, which is right next to the walk-in closet. The window has turquoise curtains that are open during the day, and closed during the night. The curtains have colorful beads and fake sunflowers and other types of flowers on it. Right below the window is her stereo system with Indie, Rock, Pop, Jazz, and Alternative music. And to finish off the room, in the middle of the wall, between the bed and the window is a beautiful portrait of Hoshiyo in her Renaissance dress. And Hoshiko painted it.


End file.
